AntiVeritasTrank
by Catmagirl
Summary: [slash] Severus Snape und Harry Potter [preHBP] Die Handlung spielt 7 Jahre nach Harrys Schulabschluss und erzählt, was passiert, wenn Harry als Erwachsener auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer trifft und mit diesem plötzlich unter einem Dach [in Hogwarts] lebt.
1. Der neue Lehrer

**Titel: Anti-Veritas-Trank  
Autorin: Aljona (Catmagirlyahoo.de)   
Charakter: Harry/Severus  
Genre: Roman/Romantik  
Teil: 1/6  
Alterseinstufung: ab 12  
Warnungen: slash  
Stand: Ich schrieb die Story in 2005, ohne „HP und der Halbblutprinz" gelesen zu haben (worüber ich im Nachhinein sehr froh bin, den sonst hätte ich die FF gar nicht schreiben können). Die Handlung spielt 7 Jahre nach Harrys Schulabschluss.  
Rechte: Alle Rechte gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich habe die Story nur aus Spaß und als geschrieben. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld!  
Anmerkung// kennzeichnen Gedanken  
**

_ Schneeeulen werden bis zu 9 Jahre alt, In Gefangenschaft sogar bis zu 28 Jahren. Da Harrys Eule eine Zaubereule ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie zum Zeitpunkt meiner Geschichte eine flotte lebendige Eulendame ist._

**Anti-Veritas-Trank  
**

_Kapitel 1 – Der neue Lehrer_

„Als Hausaufgabe bitte ich euch bis Montag einen Irrwicht zu malen.", verkündete der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und packte sein Lehrbuch unter den Tisch. Amüsiert beobachtete er sie Schüler.

Als erster hob ein Junge in der zweiten Reihe zaghaft die Hand. „Ja, Georg?"

„Mr. Potter, niemand kennt das wahre Aussehen eines Irrwichtes. Er erscheint jedem in einer anderen Gestallt und zwar in der, vor der man sich am meisten fürchtet.", entgegnete der angesprochene Schüler mit einer leisen doch selbstbewussten Stimme.

Sein Lehrer nickt anerkennend mit dem Kopf. „5 Punkte für Ravenclaw. Das war absolut richtig." Als das freudige Gemurmel abklang, setze er noch hinzu: „Und weil der Irrwicht nicht gezeichnet werden kann, bitte ich euch über das Wochenende aufzuschreiben, was das Besondere an diesem Zauberwesen ist. Eine Rolle wird genügen." Bei seinem letzten Wort erklang die Glocke, die die Große Pause ankündigte. Fröhlich stürmten die Schüler auf die Gänge hinaus, während Harry Potter die Kiste mit dem Gestalltenwandler zurück in die Ecke schob. Schließlich, als letzter, verließ auch er das Klassenzimmer.

Als der 25jährige die Große Halle durch die Lehrertür betrat, war das Mittagessen bereits serviert. Die Schüler an den vier langen Tischreihen aßen und schwatzten vergnügt und die Lehrer taten es ihnen an ihrem Tisch gleich.

Harry ließ sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz neben Hagrid fallen. Der Stuhl von Severus Snape zu seiner linken stand leer, was Harry Potter ganz recht war. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass der Tränkemeister seine Gewohnheit zu Mittag zu essen aufgegeben hatte, seit Harry als Lehrer zurück nach Hogwarts gekehrt war. War doch Snapes Abneigung gegen ihn allseits bekannt. Es war zwar merkwürdig, dass Professor Dumbledore das demonstrative Wegbleiben des Slytherinhauslehrers duldete, doch es kümmerte den jungen Mann nicht weiter.

„Wie ist der Unterricht gelaufen, Harry?", fragte Hagrid nach einer freundlichen Begrüßung.

„Ganz gut. Die Ravenclaw waren wie gewohnt bestens auf den Unterricht vorbereitet gewesen, die hätten die Stunde auch ohne mich abhalten können. Aber glücklicherweise gab es auch eine praktische Übung, bei der dann die Gryffindor glänzen konnten. Du hättest sehen müssen, wie mutig sie alle sich vor den Irrwicht gestellt hatten.", schloss der junge Lehrer seinen Bericht.

„Aber ihr habt ihm nicht wehgetan, nicht?" In Hagrids Stimme war deutlich Besorgnis zu hören.

Nun mischte sich Professor Sprout in die Unterhaltung ein: „Hagrid mein Lieber, so kennen wir dich. Immer machst du dir Gedanken um Merlins Kreaturen. Es waren doch Erstklässler. Die können einem Irrwicht gar nicht ernsthaft gefährlich werden."

„Erstklässler, ja, aber mit Zauberstäben.", entgegnete der Halbriese brummend.

„Hagrid, ich versichere Dir, dem Irrwicht geht es gut. Aber wenn Du willst, kannst du dich nach dem Unterricht gerne selber davon überzeugen.", schlug Harry freundlich vor.

Der Wildhüter schien mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein, denn er widmete sich nun seinem Essen. Sein Nachbar folgte seinem Beispiel.

Nach der Großen Pause hatte Harry noch Zeit gefunden einen Spaziergang durch das Schloss zu machen. Seine Füße trugen ihn wie von selbst den Gryffindorturm hinauf. Oben blieb er auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen und besah sich die Bilder, die an den Wänden aufgehängt waren, die Fackeln, die Rüstung in der hinteren Ecke, alles war noch so vertraut und doch war es ihm fremd. Er war kein Teil des Hauses mehr, zu dem er 7 Jahre lang so fest gehörte, wie Draco Malfoy seiner Zeit zu Slytherin. Aber heute spielte es keine Rolle mehr. Ob Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder Slytherin, er behandelte alle Schüler gleich. Es war nicht mehr wichtig, dass er einst ein Gryffindor war. Nicht einmal mehr für ihn. Alles, was er vermisste, waren seine Freunde. Hermine, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Fred und Georg. Sie alle hatten Hogwarts vor vielen Jahren verlassen und nur er war zurückgekehrt. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie ihm nach den UTZ-Prüfungen die Erkenntnis kam, dass er wohl nie wieder einen Fuß auf die Ländereiern der Zauberschule setzen wird. Damals keimte in ihm die Idee Lehrer zu werden. Lehrer in Hogwarts, wo er einst als Elfjähriger nicht nur Freunde, sondern auch eine Familie und eine Art Zuhause gefunden hatte. Heute war die Schule tatsächlich zu seinem Zuhause geworden. Er hatte im Westflügel ein Quartier zugewiesen bekommen. Es bestand aus einem Arbeitszimmer, einem Schlafgemach und einem größerem rechteckigen Raum für den er noch keine rechte Verwendung wusste. Aber er war sich sicher, dass ihm noch etwas einfallen würde. Er war ja schließlich erst seit vier Monaten an der Schule.

So in Gedanken versunken hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, dass er schon lange von dem Gryffindorturm herunter gestiegen war und mittlerweile wieder vor der Großen Halle stand. Überrascht sah er sich um und entdeckte, dass die Tür zur Halle offen stand. Aus Neugier schaute er hinein. Er erwartete Hauselfen vorzufinden, die die Tische säuberten, doch diese schienen mit dem Aufräumen noch nicht angefangen zu haben. Und dann sah er den Grund der Verzögerung. Hinten am Lehrertisch saß Professor Snape, ganz alleine in diesem riesigen Raum, und aß zu Mittag. Verwundert machte Harry Potter ein Schritt durch die Große Tür, doch dann viel ihm ein, dass er bereits zu spät zu seinen eigenen Unterricht kam und so drehte er sich um und eilte hinauf zum Klassenzimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin dachte er immerzu an den Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Dieser hatte auf ihn irgendwie einsam gewirkt. Aber wer konnte das bei Snape schon so genau erkennen.

Nachdem Harry den Klassenraum betreten hatte, kurz bevor er die Schüler begrüßte, huschte bei ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Snape nicht auf dem eigenen Platz gesessen hatte, sondern ein wenig weiter recht, genauer gesagt auf SEINEM Platz. Doch dann wurde er abgelenkt und die Erkenntnis rückte in den Hintergrund.


	2. Die falsche Hausaufgabe

_Kapital 2 – Die falsche Hausaufgabe_

Es war bereits Abend und der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste saß über den Hausaufgaben der Schüler. Er nahm das nächste Blatt in die Hand. Es war die Zeichnung eines Drachen. Sie war wirklich großartig, aber leider war die Hausaufgabe gewesen verschiedene Abwehrsprüche gegen Angriffe von Drachen aufzuzählen und zu vergleichen. Diese Aufzählung fehle komplett. Kopfschüttelnd schrieb er ein paar Zeilen unter das Bild und nahm sich die nächste Arbeit. Bereits bei der Überschrift runzelte Harry die Stirn ‚Elixier gegen Drachenbisse' Hatte da noch ein Schüler seine Aufgabenanweisung etwas freimütiger ausgelegt? Er überflog den Text und stellte fest, dass dieser eindeutig zu viele Formeln enthielt, um für sein Fach geschrieben worden zu sein. Als er beim Ende ankam, war er überzeugt, dass der arme Roth Pleesen, dem das Pergament gehörte, ihm die Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke eingereicht haben musste. Harry konnte sich bildhaft vorstellen, wie Snape den Gryffindorschüler vor der gesamten Klasse demütigen würde. Entschlossen stand er auf. Mit der Rolle in der Hand machte er sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg zum Kerker.

Er hatte den richtigen Gang ohne Schwierigkeiten gefunden. Der Weg war ihm aus seiner Schulzeit noch vertraut. Vor einer massiven Holztür blieb Harry stehen. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bedeckte seine Arme. Vermutlich lag es nur an der kühlen Temperatur hier unten oder an der düsteren Atmosphäre des Kerkers. Trotzdem dauerte es fast eine Minute, eher er anklopfte.

„Herein.", erklang die unverkennbare Stimme von Professor Snape hinter der Tür. Die erneute Gänsehaut ignorierend betrat der junge Mann das Büro seines ehemaligen Lehrers.

Severus Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor einem Regal. Er stellte ein Buch mit goldenem Einband weg und drehte sich dann erst um. Einen Bruchteil der Sekunde sah er verwirrt aus, dann blicke er kühl in die smaragdfarbenen Augen seines Besuchers. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Professor Potter?" Der Ton seiner Stimme war distanziert und im Gegensatz zu den gesprochenen Worten ließen sie keine Hilfsbereitschaft erkennen.

Harry lächelte dennoch. Er konnte sich an seinen Titel bisher noch nicht gewöhnen, obwohl er diesen sich über Jahre hatte hart erarbeiten müssen. „Ich habe etwas, was für Sie bestimmt ist, Professor Snape." Er merkte, dass es ihm gar nicht behagte den Tränkemeister mit ‚Professor‚ anzusprechen. Zu sehr fühlte er sich wie der Schüler von einst, der auf seine Strafarbeit wartet.

Der Vorschlag kam aus seinem Mund, ohne dass er vorher darüber richtig nachgedacht hatte: „Können wir uns nicht duzen? Jetzt wo wir praktisch zusammenwohnen. Also nicht richtig zusammen, nur in einem Schloss. Aber das dauerhaft…"

„Bitte ja, ich bin einverstanden, wenn es Sie, Dich, dazu bringt wieder aus meinem Büro zu verschwinden.", unterbrach der Tränkemeister ihn genervt.

Verunsichert stand Harry da und starrte auf seine Schuhe. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? So selten wie er Snape begegnete, hätten sie auch beim ‚Professor' bleiben können.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Rolle Pergament in seiner Hand und nun wusste er wieder, warum er hier war. Seine Unsicherheit verflog. Mit festen Schritten kam er auf den anderen Mann zu, der zu seiner eigenen Überraschung versuchte zurückzuweichen, als fürchtete er, Harry wolle ihm an die Wäsche gehen. Doch Dank seinem Tisch, der direkt hinter ihm stand, kam er gar nicht so weit, dass der ungeladene Gast diese Bewegung hätte bemerken können.

Harry reichte das Pergament. „Sieht für mich so aus, als könntest Du damit mehr anfangen als ich."

Zögernd entrollte Professor Snape die Hausaufgabe. Während er sie überflog, hellte sich sein Gesicht immer mehr auf. Das war die Arbeit eines Drittklässlers, die er bereits vermisst hatte. Zaubertrankformel, damit kannte er sich bestens aus. Und schon hatte er den ersten Fehler entdeckt. Schweigend ging er um seinen Tisch herum, setze sich hin, nahm eine Feder in die Hand und begann auf dem Pergament kurze Zeichen zu setzen.

Harry Potter stand noch immer da, wo Snape ihn hat stehen lassen. Zwei Schritte vom Tisch entfernt. Scheinbar hatte der andere ihn komplett vergessen. Er hätte vermutlich gehen könne, ohne dass es ihm aufgefallen wäre. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war dem jungen Lehrer nicht danach wortlos zu gehen. Vielleicht weil er den Großteil der Hausaufgaben bereits durchgesehen hatte und weiter nichts vorhatte, außer vielleicht mal wieder Hagrid zu besuchen. So blieb Harry also stehen und sah zu dem Mann hinter dem Tisch. Es war das erste Mal seit seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts, dass er Snape in Ruhe anschauen konnte. /Nein, Severus., ermahnte er sich. /Ich wollte ihn duzen, dann sollte ich mich langsam daran gewöhnen./ Severus war äußerlich in den 8 Jahren nicht älter geworden, obwohl er auf seinen 50-ten Geburtstag zusteuerte. /Der Vorteil, wenn man ein Zauberer ist und sowieso 150 wird. Mit 50 ist man ja im besten Alter. Vergleichbar mit einem 30-jährigen Muggel. Nur viel weiser. Besonders wenn man Severus Snape ist./ Gerade fragte Harry sich, wieso dieser gutgewachsene, schwarzhaarige, recht attraktive Zauberer nie eine Frau an seiner Seite gehabt hatte, solange Harry ihn kannte, was immerhin schon seit 14 Jahre der Fall war, als dieser, offensichtlich fertig mit der Korrektur der Hausarbeit, zu ihm aufsah. „Immer noch hier? Ich hatte gehofft, Du würdest die Tür alleine finden können."

/Ach ja, es ist wegen seiner charmanten Art., kam Harry in Gedanken die Antwort auf seine zuvor gestellte Frage. Laut erwiderte er: „Ich bin aus Neugier geblieben. Bist Du mit Roths Arbeit zufrieden?" Es entsprach nicht den Tatsachen, doch es war besser als die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Zufrieden? Hast Du es Dir nicht angesehen, bevor Du es hierher gebracht hast? Mit einem Zaubertrank nach dieser Rezeptur hätte er es geschafft sich die Haut von der eingesalbten Stelle wegzuätzen."

„Nun ja, immerhin auch eine Art einen Drachenbiss verschwinden zu lassen.", gab Harry zurück.

„Witzig. Sollten die Schüler das nächste Mal nach Deinem Unterricht mit Drachenverletzungen zu mir in den Unterricht kommen, werde ich Mr. Pleesen einen Wundheiltrank brauen lassen. Dann werden wir sehen, ob er Dich auch so witzig findet." Die Antwort klang so kalt und abweisend, wie Harry es erwartet hatte und doch schwang ein Unterton mit, den er nicht recht zuzuordnen wusste.

„Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass der Irrwicht sich in einen Feuer speienden Drachen verwandeln würde. Der Redikulus-Fluch traf ihn sofort. Doch die halbe Sekunde reichte bereits aus, um Magg's Arm zu verletzen. Das war ein Unfall.", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Wenn der große Harry Potter das sagt. Und da es bei Drittklässlern so großartig lief, übst Du nun mit Erstklässlern?" Die ironische Frage war eher ein Vorwurf und Harry stellte fest, dass er sich erneut rechtfertigen musste.

„Der Irrwicht wird vom Schulplan her bereits im zweiten Schuljahr durchgenommen. Ja, ich habe den Stundenplan verändert, aber die Idee habe ich im Prinzip von Dir. Vielleicht kannst Du Dich noch daran erinnern, wie Du mit meiner Klasse damals die Werwölfe durchgenommen hast? Ich weiß, es war wegen Remus. Dennoch waren wir zu früh mit dem Thema dran. Dagegen haben wir den Irrwicht zu spät durchgenommen. Es gab bekanntlich gewisse Probleme mit meinen Vorgängern. Und was war? Lupin musste einen Dementor mir vom Hals schaffen. Die Drittklässler von heute sind nicht viel besser. Drachen waren fast das kleinere Übel. In der Stunde standen die Schüler und dann vor einer tickenden Bombe und auch vor zwei Vampiren. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, desto größer die Kinder, desto größer die Gefahren, vor denen sie Angst haben. Und sie sind schlechter darin ihre Ängste zu überwinden, als Siebenjährige, die noch an den leichten Sieg des Guten gegen das Böse glauben. Vielleicht auch weil die Erstklässler einen Sack voll schöner Gedanken dabeihaben, wenn sie vor der Kiste des Irrwichs stehen. Drittklässler empfinden den letzen Geburtstag oder den Besuch im Zoo nicht mehr als eine Offenbarung des Glücks, ihre kleinen Geschwister dagegen schon.", schloss Harry seine kleine Rede. Gegen Ende fühlte er sich nicht mehr wie auf der Anklagebank. Severus hatte einige male zustimmend oder verstehend genickt und ihm so das Gefühl gegeben mit Interesse zu zuhören.

Und seine ersten Worte bestätigten Harrys Annahme: „Du magst Recht haben.", sagte Professor Snape, doch gleich darauf machte er klar, dass er dem jungen Lehrer noch lange nicht blind vertraute: „Aber die Zeit wird es zeigen."

„Aber immerhin ist keiner der Erstklässler in meinem Unterricht verletzt worden.", stellte Harry trotzig fest.

„Vermutlich nur eine Glücksträhne.", konterte der Ältere.

Diesmal nahm Harry die Stichelei mit Humor: „Mag sein, aber wie Du bereits sagtest, die Zeit wird es zeigen.' Mit diesen Worten ging er zur Tür. „Ich werde Dich nun nicht weiter von der Arbeit abhalten. Ich habe außerdem auch noch einiges, was ich für morgen vorbereiten muss."

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Nicken. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Mann, der nachdenklich hinter seinem Tisch saß, verließ der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste den Kerkerraum _(und überließ Severus seinen Gedanken _

/Er scheint nichts gemerkt zu haben. Obwohl ich mich wie ein pubertierender Bengel aufgeführt habe! Oder wie ein alter Narr! Harry ist dagegen ein ganzer Mann. Voller Verantwortung für die Schüler. Er ist ein guter Lehrer Natürlich ist er nicht fehlerfrei doch er bemüht sich, ruht sich nicht einfach auf seinem Namen aus.

Warum habe ich versucht ihn zu provozieren? Er ist nun mal der GROßE Harry Potter. Er ist derjenige, der Voldemort besiegt hat. Nicht durch einen Zauber, dass ihn als Kleinkind beschütze, nein, mit der eigenen Stärke, mit dem eigenen Mut. Mit der Macht, die in ihm steckt. Die Zeit, in der er es hasste, wenn ich ihn so nannte liegt lange hinter uns. Solange, wie der Hass, den ich einst für ihn empfand.

Hat er ebenfalls aufgehört mich zu hassen? Kaum vorstellbar. Doch in seinem Verhalten lag keine Abneigung. Er ist geblieben, obwohl ich ihn ignorierte. Was ist passiert? Noch bei seiner Ankunft vor vier Monaten konnte ich deutlich spüren, dass er kaum erwarten konnte, bis ich aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Doch nun hat er mir sogar das DU angeboten. Spürt er vielleicht etwas? Ich habe in den letzen Monaten und auch heute Abend sicher nichts gemacht, was ihn genötigt hätte freundlich zu mir zu sein. Severus, Du bist wirklich ein Narr. Fängst Du gerade an darauf zu hoffen, dass Potter, nein HARRY mehr für Dich empfinden könnte? Du solltest nicht mal auf eine Freundschaft unter Kollegen hoffen. So wirst Du zumindest nicht enttäuscht.

Und denke nicht einmal daran, morgen zum Frühstück zu gehen. Das würde nichts ändern. Du wärst immer noch ein alter Narr und mit ein wenig Pech wird er das auch merken. Das wird nicht passieren. Solange ich einen Funken Würde habe, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass Harry Potter sich lustig über mich machen kann./


	3. Der wahre Alptraum

_Kapitel 3 – Der wahre Alptraum_

Harry arbeite noch die restlichen Hausarbeiten durch und beschloss gleich danach ins Bett zu gehen. Er hatte heute nicht daran gedacht das Denkarium zu benutzen, obwohl der Besuch bei Snape viele tief schlafende Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt hatte.

Mit dem Gedanken an Ron, der nun beim Ministerium in der Abteilung für vergessene Magie arbeitete und Hermine, die als einzige ihren einstigen Kindertraum bis zum Schluss verfolgte und nun ein hervorragende Auror geworden war, driftete Harry in die Welt der Träume ab.

Etwa gegen ein Uhr Nacht kam der Traum, der mehr eine Erinnerung war, die er früher, bevor das Denkarium zu seinem Pflichtprogramm wurde, schon so oft gesehen hatte: Diesmal war er Draco, nicht dessen Vater, der ihn an den Händen gefesselt Lord Voldemort vor die Füße warf. Er spürte den Blick der roten Augen auf seinem Haupt, ohne das er aufsah. Er spürte die Kälte, die von dem Dunklen Lord ausging.

Obwohl er unter einer warmen Decke schlief, fing sein Körper an leicht zu zittern.

was wirklich geschah

Er verspürte keine Panik, keine Angst, nur Wut über die eigene Hilflosigkeit, als er durch den Wink eines Zauberstabes auf die Beine gestellt wurde. Er schaffte es mühevoll das Gleichgewicht zu halten und seinem Feind ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Harry Potter, welche Ehre. Du warst so beschäftigt damit meine Gefolgsleute nach Askaban zu bringen, dass ich schon annahm, Du könntest meine Einladung ausschlagen. Doch hier bist Du und dazu pünktlich auf den Tag."

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine? Wo sind alle anderen", unterbrach ihn Harry.

„Wie ich erwähnte, ist heute ein besonderer Tag.", setze Voldemort seine Ausführung mit Nachdruck fort. „Er würde in die Geschichte der Muggel eingehen, wenn sie danach noch im Stande wären ihre Geschichte auszuschreiben. Heute vollende ich nun endlich meinen Aufstieg zum größten Zauberer seit Anbeginn der Welt."

„Zum größten Warnsinnigen aller Zeiten bist Du ja bereits aufgestiegen.", spottete sein Gefangener.

„Es geht mir schon lange nicht mehr um die Schlammblutter, wie Du weist.", erwiderte Voldemort und stand vom seinem Thron auf. „Ich werde jeden auslöschen, der sich mir in den Weg stellte und jeden, der nur daran gedacht hatte. Mit Dir werde ich anfangen. Danach werden sich viele mir anschließen wollen, doch nun ist meine Geduld erschöpft. Sie werden alle um Gnade und um Erlösung betteln. Doch ich werde keinen verschonen und alle zerstören, ihnen meinen Willen aufzwingen, so wie ich es bei Deinen Freunden gemacht habe." Mit einer Handbewegung deutete der Dunkle Lord Harry sich umzuschauen.

Jetzt erst sah Harry sich richtig um. Er hatte die Gestallten in Kapuzen natürlich bemerkt, als man ihn in Halle hereingebracht hatte, doch erst als er sie sich genauer ansah, bemerke er mit Schrecken, dass es keine Todesser waren, sondern seine Freunde. Mitschüler standen links vom ihm, Lehrer wachten an seiner rechten Seite. Er begriff zuerst nicht, was passiert war, doch plötzlich verstand er … DER IMPERIUS FLUCH.

Ab da ging alles schrecklich schnell. Harry spürte wie die Fesseln seine Hände freigaben, doch er hatte keine Zeit gefunden über das Warum nachzudenken, im nächsten Augenblick hatte Voldemort bereits seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet. Der 17jährige sah sich vergebens nach einem Zauberstab um. Er vernahm, wie der schwarze Magier die ersten Silben des tödlichen Fluches aussprach, doch der Fluch traf ihn nicht. Im letzen Moment stellte sich eine Person schützend vor Harry, der wegen der schwarzen Robe und der Kapuze nicht erkennen konnte, wer ihm das Leben rettete. Erst viel später erfuhr er, dass es Neville Longbottom war, den er in diesen frühen Morgenstunden auf eine so schreckliche Art hatte sterben sehen.

Vor Harry Augen hatte sich der Körper des Jungen und dessen Kleidung in wenigen Sekunden in eine Statue aus Staub verwandelt. Geistesgegenwärtig griff der Gryffindor nach dem Zauberstab, den sein Mitschüler ihm vor die Füße geschleudert hatte, als er sich schützend vor ihn stellte. Diese Handlung war es, die schlussendlich den Kampf und somit den ganzen Krieg für ihn entschieden hatte. Genau in der Sekunde, als Harry sich nach dem Stab bückte, explodierte die Staubstatue mit einer gewaltigen Wucht. Scheinbar hatte nicht mal Lord Voldemort mit dieser Entwicklung gerechnet, denn als Harry sich aufrichtete, fand er diesen hustend und nach Atem ringend vor. Harry hingegen hatte nichts von dem trockenen Staub in Mund, Nase oder Augen bekommen. Er richtete den Zauberstab geübt mit sichrem Griff auf Voldemort: „Avada Kedavra!" Der Dunkle Zauberer wurde mit einer enormen Stärke gegen seinen Thron geschleudert, doch schon rappelte er sich auf und versuchte an seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu kommen, der nur wenige Meter vor ihm auf dem Boden lag.

Harry nahm nur verschwommen wahr, dass einige der starren Zuschauer sich aus dem Imperius-Fluch befreiten. Voldemorts Konzentration ließ also nach. Doch er war trotz des Avada-Kedavra-Fluches noch lange nicht am Ende. Er besaß bereits zu viel Macht. Vermutlich war es das Blut der Einhörner und der Drachen, die ihn leben ließen.

Eine Person trat an Harry und strecke ihm seinen eigenen, mit Phönixfeder ausgestatteten Zauberstab entgegen, den der Junge an sich nahm. Nun richtete er beide magischen Stäbe, die er in einer Hand hielt, auf den Zauberer neben dem Thron. Er rief erneut „Avada Kedavra!" und diesmal war die Wirkung so ungebändigt, dass Harry, der von den Kämpfen der Nacht geschwächt war, alle Mühe hatte die Stäbe nicht loszulassen. Die Strahlen, die aus den Spitzen der Zauberstäbe hervorsprangen hatten sich zu einem mächtigen in sich geschlungenen Strang verwandelt, der den Dunklen Lord direkt in die Brust traf.

Hinter sich hörte Harry die Stimmen von Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape, die ihrerseits nun Todesflüche gegen Voldemort sprachen. Der Raum war durch die Zaubersprüche in ein grelles Leuchten gehüllt und auf einmal gab Voldemorts Körper nach. Er schmolz vor ihren Augen, begleitet von grässlichem Geschrei, während gleichzeitig sein Körper von innen auszubrennen schien. Wenige Augenblicke später zeugte nur ein großer grüner Smaragd in einem Hügel von Asche von dem einstigen Schwarzen Magier, der der größte Zauberer seit Anbeginn der Welt werden wollte und der-dessen-Name-nun-genannt-werden-darf.

Harry war damals erst nach drei Tagen in St. Mungo zu sich gekommen. Der Zauber hatte aus ihm viel Kraft abgesaugt. Er war zu unerfahren, um zwei Stäbe, die durch den Avada-Kedavra-Fluch gebunden waren, zu beherrschen. Doch er hatte überlebt. Und mit ihm auch seine Freunde, Lehrern, Mitschüler. Alle, bis auf einen.

Ende dessen, was wirklich geschah

Harry Potter wachte schweißgebadet auf und setze sich auf. Er versuchte zu begreifen, wo er war. Hogwarts. Sein Bett. Es war bloß ein Alptraum. Als Harry sich bemühte den gerade geträumten Traum zurück zu holen, entschwand ihm dieser endgültig. Alles was zurückblieb, war das Gesicht von Severus Snape, das aus Staub zu bestehen schien. Hatte er geträumt, dass Snape ihn gerettet hätte? Dass Severus für ihn gestorben wäre? Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen auf den Lippen drehte der junge Lehrer sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte erneut einzuschlafen, doch vergebens. Erst nachdem er sich nach einer Stunde aus dem Bett aufrappelte und über dem Denkarium vorgebeugt die Prozedur der Gedankenablage nachholte, fand er einen traumlosen doch ruhigen Schlaf.

Pünktlich um 08:00 Uhr stand Harry vor der Großen Halle und grüßte vorbeigehende Schüler. Um 08:05 schaute er in die Halle hinein, stellte fast beiläufig fest, dass Severus Snape auch heute nicht am Frühstückstisch Platz genommen hatte und entschied sich ebenfalls, natürlich unabhängig von irgendeinem Tränkemeister, dass er heute nicht mit den anderen frühstücken wollte und begab sich - eine Stunde zu früh – in sein Klassenzimmer.

Da ihr so lange auf die Fortsetzung warten musstet, habe ich als Entschuldigung gleich noch ein Kapitel hochgeladen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. 


	4. Das Mittagessen und der Trank

_Kapitel 4 –_ _Das Mittagessen und der Trank_

Als die Glocke Mittag verkündete, war Harry bereits auf dem Gang. Zielstrebig ging er die Stufen herunter, durchquerte Korridore, bog mal nach recht mal nach links ab, stieg weitere Stufen abwärts bis er endlich, genau wie gestern, vor der Holztür im Kerker stand. Unsicher klopfte er an.

„Herein." Wie am Vortag klang die Stimme des Tränkemeisters kühl. Doch dieses Mal wurde Harry davon nicht irritieren. Im Gegenteil, er betrat den Raum mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich wollte Dich zum Essen abholen.", verkündete Harry, kaum war er über die Türschwelle getreten.

Severus stand hinter seinem Tisch mit einem Flakon in der Hand und arbeitete offensichtlich an einem Zaubertrank. Als er Harrys Stimme erkannte, schaute er auf. „Ich habe zu tun.", gab der Lehre schorf als Antwort zurück.

„Dafür hast Du nach dem Unterricht noch Zeit.", erwiderte der andere. „Außerdem musst Du etwas essen."

„Ich werde mir von den Elfen etwas bringen lassen." Professor Snape unternahm einen weiteren Versuch seinen beharrlichen Besucher abzuwimmeln.

Doch dieser ließ nicht so leicht locker: „Das fehlte noch, dass Du die armen Hauselfen für Dich schuften lässt." Harry musste über sich selber schmunzeln, weil er sich so sehr nach Hermine anhörte, die bis heute Hauselfen in Schutz nahm, wo sich ihr die Gelegenheit bot. „Lass uns gehen, bevor ich auch noch meinen B.Elfe.R- Anstecker heraushole."

Severus Snape sah so aus, als wollte er noch ein Mal widersprechen, doch dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, stellte das Flakon mit der roten Flüssigkeit auf den Tisch und schritt an Harry vorbei zur Tür.

„B.Elfe.R?", fragte der Tränkemeister, als beide gerade den ersten Gang hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Das ist eine alte Geschichte, aber wenn Du darauf bestehst, werde ich sie Dir eben erzählen." Und der junge Mann begann mit der Erzählung eher der andere protestieren konnte. Unterdessen nährten sie sich zielstrebig der Großen Halle.

„Severus, schön dass Du heute Zeit gefunden hast mit uns zu speisen.", begrüßte der Schulleiter den Zaubertranklehrer, als dieser neben Harry seinen Platz einnahm.

„Ich muss darauf warten, dass die Krötenhaut sich zerkocht, dass wird noch einige Stunden dauern und dann..."

„Ohne Einzelheiten, bitte!", unterbrach ihn Madam Hooch im vorwurfvollem Ton. „Ich möchte das Mittagessen gerne bei mir behalten, Severus."

Ohne eine Antwort darauf zu geben, wandte sich der Tränkemeister seinem Essen zu, aber nicht lange, denn nun sprach ihn Harry an: „Vielleicht hast Du nachher Lust mir Deinen Versuch zu erläutern. Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, was Dich seit Wochen davon abhält uns beim Essen mit Deiner Gesellschaft zu beehren."

„Ich bezweifle, dass Du es verstehen würdest.", erwiderte der ältere Professor knapp ohne seinen Kollegen anzusehen.

Dieser reagierte beleidigt auf die Äußerung: „Höre man Snape, ich bin gar nicht so schlecht in Zaubertrankkunde, auch wenn du immer bemüht warst mich dumm dastehen zu lassen. Wir wissen beide, dass meine schlechten Noten in deinem Fach nichts mit meiner Leistung zu tun hatten!"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Du sprichst." Severus war klar, dass er log und dass auch Harry es wusste, doch ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, denn nun hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich gezogen. Um das unangenehme Gesprächsthema abzuschließen schlug er seinem ehemaligen Schüler vor: „Du kannst heute Abend nach dem Unterricht Dir meinen Versuch ansehen."

„Das werde ich.", erwiderte sein Nachbar, der immer noch verstimmt war, aber es gleichzeitig bereute so die Beherrschung verloren zu haben.

Eine Weile aßen sie still weiter. Nach etwa 5 Minuten hatte sich Harry jedoch beruhig und da Hagrid heute wegen einem Einhorn unterwegs war, nahm er das Gespräch mit Severus wieder auf.

Der Rest des Mittagessens verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Severus verabschiedete sich als erster. Mit der Begründung ‚Er habe noch viel bis heute Abend zu erledigen' verließ er die Halle, eher der Nachtisch verteilt wurde.

Tatsächlich eilte der Tränkemeister nach dem Mittagtisch in seine Räume. Doch als er den Kerkerraum betrat, ging er an seinem Arbeitstisch auf dem sein Versuch noch immer ausgebreitet war vorbei in sein Schlafzimmer. Mit einem vollen Weinglas ließ er sich dort in einen großen Sessel fallen.

„Harry, denkst du oft an die alten Tage? Hoffentlich kannst Du es mir eines Tages verzeihen.", flüsterte der Tränkemeister und nahm einen Schluck vom roten Wein. Fast eine halbe Stunde saß er nachdenklich im Sessel. Das Glas war längst geleert. Als Severus Snape sich schließlich erhob und an die Arbeit ging, konnte man an seinem Blick erkennen, dass er seine Träume aufgegeben hatte.

Es war schnell Abend geworden. Harry hatte noch die Hausaufgaben der Fünftklässler nachgeguckt eher er sich umzog und dann zu seiner Verabredung im Kerker eilte.

Die Tür zu Severus Privaträumen stand dieses mal weit auf, also trat der 25jährige ohne Anzuklopfen über die Türschwelle.

„Da bist Du ja.", wurde er schorf begrüßt.

„Tut mir leid, wenn Du bereits auf mich gewartet hast. Ich wollte andere Arbeiten erledigt haben, bevor ich her kam. Weiß ja nicht, wie lange wir an dem Versuch arbeiten werden.", erwiderte Harry.

„Du bist wirklich interessiert an dem Versuch." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Trotzdem bekam Severus eine Antwort.

„Ja. Das bin ich. Das habe ich doch bereits beim Mittagessen gesagt."

„Dann lass uns direkt damit beginnen." Professor Snape konnte es tatsächlich kaum erwarten mit dem Zaubertrank weiterzuarbeiten. Nicht nur, weil er kurz vor dem Durchbruch stand, sondern weil die Arbeit ihn von anderen Gedanken ablenkte.

Harry beugte sich über den Kessel, in dem der Trank langsam vor sich hin köchelte. „Was wird es, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ein Anti-Veritas-Serum. Ein Gegentrank zu dem Wahrheitsserum.", erklärte Snape. „Nur noch wenige Zutaten und dann sollte es soweit sein." Mit diesen Worten nährte der Tränkemeister sich dem Kessel, um eine grün-gelbe Flüssigkeit zu der kochenden Masse hinzuzufügen.  
"Du brauchst doch jemanden, an dem Du die Wirkung testen kannst. Wie wäre es mit mir?" Harry wollte noch hinzufügen, dass er nichts zu verheimlichen hätte, aber soweit kam er nicht, denn als er den Vorschlag aussprach, ließ Severus das kleine Fläschchen in den Kessel fallen. Mit einem leisen Platsch versank es in dem Trank. Eine Fontäne der gräulichen Flüssigkeit schoss hervor und bespritze alles um sich herum, inklusive dem Tränkemeister, der wie angewurzelt vor der Kochstelle stand und noch immer die Hand über dem Kessel hielt.

„Ohh nein. Wie ist den passiert?" rief Harry aufgeregt und versuchte Snape wegzuziehen. Als dieser die Berührung auf seiner Schulter spürte, drehte er sich um, und eilte davon. „Ich muss mich umziehen" brummte er, eher die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach hinter ihm zuknallte.

Obwohl Harry sich nicht erklären konnte, wie er an diesem Unfall Schuld sein sollte, hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sicherlich hatte er Snape irgendwie abgelenkt. Ob durch ihn nun die Arbeit der letzten Wochen umsonst war? Musste der Trank vom Neuen angesetzt werden? Er schaute sich nach Severus' Aufzeichnungen um. Irgendwo musste der Versuchsaufbau doch notiert sein. Auf dem Tisch konnte er nichts außer weiteren Zutaten finden. Er besah sich den Bücherschrank. Ihm fiel sofort das Buch mit dem goldenen Einband auf, das er neulich schon einmal in den Händen seines ehemaligen Lehrers gesehen hatte. Das musste es sein. Harry nahm das Buch aus dem Schrank heraus. Er schlug die ersten Seiten auf. Auf den ersten Blick schien es das zu sein, was er suchte, den die Seiten des Buches waren von Hand beschrieben. Schnell blätterte Harry bis an das Ende der Aufzeichnungen und las den letzten Absatz.

_Ich sehe keinen Sinn in meinem Bleiben. Ich kann Harry hier nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Es wäre das Beste meine Stelle in Hogwarts aufzugeben. In Durmstrang wird gerade ein fähiger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste gesucht. Welche Ironie. Vielleicht ist das aber auch ein Zeichen. Ich werde morgen mit Dumbledore über meine Entlassung reden._

Fast hätte er das Buch fallen lassen. Das Herz klopfte laut in seiner Brust. Snape wollte weg? Warum? Was hatte das mit ihm zu tun? Er nahm an, dass sie endlich gut mit einander auskamen und nun das? Konnte er es noch verhindern? Wenn Harry Severus nur verstehen würde.

In diesem Moment hörte er Schritte im Zimmer nebenan. Geistgegenwärtig schon er das Tagebuch (den das war es ganz offensichtlich) in seine Robe. Er schaffte es gerade noch zurück zum Schreibtisch, als der Tränkemeister in einer sauberen Kleidung durch die Tür hereinkam und sich erneut neben den Kessel stellte.

Harry hatte das Bedürfnis irgendetwas zu sagen. „Ich habe nach Deinen Aufzeichnungen gesucht. Wollte nachlesen, ob man noch etwas retten kann."

„Ich habe die Formel in der Tasche gehabt." Zum Beweis zog Severus ein Stück zusammengefaltetes Pergament aus der Robe. „Die Menge war richtig, aber es musste nach und nach hinzugefügt werden. Nun wird es die ganze Nacht dauern bis sich alle Klümpchen wieder zerkochen. Es wird wohl besser sein, wenn Du schlafen gehst. Hier kannst Du nicht mehr viel machen."

„Es tut mir leid" der ehemalige Gryffindor wusste nicht genau, wofür er sich entschuldigte. Dafür, dass er immer noch das Gefühl hatte an dem Unfall Schuld zu sein, oder dafür, weil er im Begriff war, das Tagebuch zu stehlen.

„Es war mein Versehen. Du kannst nichts dafür. Ich war unachtsam." Sagte Snape und ließ dabei keinen Raum für Widerworte. „Vermutlich fehlt mir Schlaf. Ich träume in letzter Zeit schlecht."

Harry verstand es als eine endgültige Aufforderung zu gehen und schritt zur Tür. Als er dort ankam blieb er stehen und drehte sich doch noch ein Mal um. „Hast Du schon mal das Denkarium gegen die schlechten Träume versucht?"

„Es hat nicht geholfen." Severus Stimme klang matt. Es war die Wahrheit, er hatte das Denkarium ausprobiert, aber das kann nur Gedanken speichern, keine Gefühle.

„Sehen wir uns morgen?" Diese Frage mochte nebensächlich in Snapes Ohren klingen, aber die Antwort war für Harry von immenser Bedeutung. Er wusste nicht, wann der Tränkemeister vorhatte seine Koffer zu packen. Vielleicht ja schon vor dem Mittagessen.

„Natürlich. Ich muss doch das Experiment fertig stellen."

Als der 25jährige die Stufen aus dem Kerker hochstieg, dachte er darüber nach, dass nur der Trank Severus dazu brachte einen Tag länger in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Und dieser Gedanke stimmte Harry unerwartet traurig.

---

Ich beeile mich mit dem Schreiben. Wenn ihr bis dahin nichts Besseres zu tun habt, könntet ihr mich gerne in meiner Yahoo-Group besuchen. HaRrYDrAcOSeVeRuS


	5. Das Tagebuch

_Kapitel 5 – Das Tagebuch_

Noch einmal überzeugte er sich, dass die Tür verschlossen war, auch wenn ein normales Schloss keinen Zauberer aufzuhalten vermochte.

Ohne seine Schuhe auszuziehen, ließ Harry sich auf sein Bett fallen. Das Tagebuch hielt er bereits aufgeschlagen in den Händen. Das Datum auf der ersten Seite kannte er nur zu gut. Diesen Tag hatte er immer und immer wieder vom Neuen in seiner Erinnerung - in seinen Träumen durchlebt.

_02.05. Poppy hat mir geraten ein Tagebuch zu schreiben. Eine Beschäftigung, die ich bislang nur pubertierenden Mädchen zuordnete, doch wenn es wirklich hilft das Erlebte zu vergessen, werde ich jede Zeile dieses Buches ohne Zauberfeder ausfüllen._

_Der arme Neville. Ich war nie nett, vielleicht auch nie fair zu ihm. Er war kein Schüler, dem ich Achtung entgegenbrachte. Doch heute hat er sich die Achtung der ganzen Magischen Welt verdient. Er starb als wahrer Gryffindor. Endlich verstehe ich, was der Hut sich bei der Zuteilung dieses Jungen gedacht hatte. Ohne seine mutige Tat würde die Welt nun am Abgrund stehen. _

_Ich weiß noch, wie Albrus mich bat, Neville beizubringen gegen die verbotenen Flüche zu bestehen. Angesicht seiner Vergangenheit hatte ich keine Bedenken. Keine Fragen. Aber ich hätte fragen müssen. Albrus Dumbledore wusste viel mehr, als er für nötig hielt mir zu erzählen. Schon wieder. Und nun ist Neville tot. Doch das schlimmste daran ist, dass ich seinen Tod zwar bedaure, aber nicht ungeschehen wünsche. Nur so konnte Voldemort besiegt werden und nur so war Harry zu retten. Ich stand zu weit außerhalb. Alles was ich tun konnte, war, Harry gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Zauberstab zu reichen. Und mit den anderen ihm zur Seite zu stehen, als er den Dunklen Lord endgültig zerstörte._

/Es warst also Du, der in den entscheidenden Minuten an meiner Seite stand./

_03.05. Potter ist immer noch nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Er verpasst die Feiern, die zu seinen Ehren abgehalten werden, die Schlagzeilen, in denen er als großer Held gefeiert wird, die tausend Eulen, die Genesungswünsche für ihn bringen, und seine Gäste, die mir langsam lästig werden. Ich kann den Fußboden unter den Karten, die Tische und Stühle unter den Blumen und Pralinenschachteln nicht mehr ausfindig machen._

_Poppy hat mir gesagt, ich könne mich auch in meinen Räumen auskurieren, aber ich will trotz allem hier bleiben. Nur zur Sicherheit, falls doch einer der Todesser sich bis hierhin vorkämpfen sollte. _

/Danke. Dass Du Dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Danke, dass Du auf mich aufgepasst hast./

_05.05. Es geht ihm gut. Körperlich zumindest. Wer weiß, was in ihm vorgeht. Er hat sich natürlich gefreut über die Aufmerksamkeit, die er nun bekommt. Aber ein gefangener Schnatz wäre für ihn vermutlich eine größere Freude. Er ist nicht so selbstherrlich, wie ich immer annahm. Oder es liegt daran, dass er immer damit leben musste, ‚Harry Potter' zu sein. Im Prinzip hat sich für ihn gar nichts verändert. Nur, dass er endlich anfangen kann sich mit seiner fernen Zukunft zu beschäftigen._

/Ich habe nicht mal gemerkt, dass Du da warst, Severus. Und Du hast Dir soviel Gedanken über mich gemacht. Und Du hattest Recht; ein Quidditch-Spiel wäre mir lieber gewesen. Ich habe mich über unseren Sieg gefreut, doch ich musste immerzu an Nevilles Tod denken. Niemand sprach darüber. Aber vielleicht hätte genau das die Last von mir genommen. Vielleicht., Harry legte das Buch zur Seite und zauberte sich eine Tasse Tee, während er weiter darüber nachdachte, wie viele Sorgen sich sein ehemaliger Lehrer gemacht hatte. Mit der Tasse in der einen Hand und dem Buch in der anderen las er den nächsten Absatz.

15.07. _Ich habe lange nicht geschrieben, da ich mit den Prüfungen beschäftigt war. Es gab auch nicht viel zu berichten. Langsam normalisiert sich das Leben in- und außerhalb der Schule. Hier in Hogwarts geht alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Die Siebklässler sind weg. Es wundert mich, wie gut Harry seine UTZ-Prüfungen gemeistert hat. Mit diesen Werten steht ihm jeder Weg offen. Ich habe munkeln gehört, dass er in Dumbledores Fußstapfen treten will, aber es wird wohl bei einem Gerücht bleiben. Potter als Lehrer? Merlin bewahre. _

/Aha, wieder der Snape, den ich kenne. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, Dich zu Unrecht nicht gemocht zu haben./

_20.07. Es ist still geworden. Sommerferien. Das wird vorbei gehen, wenn die neuen Schüler da sind... Und wenn nicht?_

_31.07. Wo er wohl gerade ist? Sicher nicht mehr bei seinen Pflegeeltern. Bei den Weasleys? In Sirius Haus? Wo immer Du bist, wünsche schönen Geburtstag._

Unter dieser kurzen Notiz war ein Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten eingeklebt. Die Zeitung hatte seinen 18-ten Geburtstag als Anlass genommen einen ausführlichen Bericht über sein Leben zu verfassen. Neben seinem Interview war ein Foto abgedruckt. Sein 7 Jahre jüngeres Ich, mit Hedwig auf dem ausgestrecktem Arm, blinzelte und lächelte ihm entgegen.

Die folgenden Seiten im Tagebuch enthielten ähnliche Zeitungsartikel, über Jahre hinweg gesammelt und ordentlich eingeklebt. Nur selten standen hier und da ein paar Worte mit einer Feder niedergeschrieben.

Einen richtigen Eintrag gab es das nächste Mal vor knapp fünf Monaten.

_23.08. Albrus hat ihm eine Stelle angeboten. Die ganze Schule spricht von nichts anderem. ‚Professor Potter kommt zurück nach Hogwarts.' Willkommen Zuhause. Aber warum musste es diese Schule sein? Warum nicht eine andere? Warum nicht gleich ein anderes Land?_

_Aber solange es außer mir niemanden stört, wird er die in wenigen Monaten seinen Dienst als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aufnehmen. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass er seinen Vorgängern gleich, hier nur kurzfristig verweilt._

/Du hast mich vermisst. Aber hier haben wolltest Du mich auch nicht. Manchmal bist Du mir ein Rätsel, Severus./

31.08. _Morgen beginnt das neue Schuljahr. Wir gewöhnlich am 1-ten September. Doch dieses Jahr wird anders für mich werden. Ich war immer dankbar Hogwarts als mein Zuhause betrachten zu können. Doch ich fürchte, das Schloss wird langsam eng. Hier ist nicht genug Platz für uns beide._

01.09. _Das erste Treffen verlief wie angenommen. Er hat mich nur ein einziges Mal angesehen. Die Abneigung war in seinen Augen deutlich zu lesen. Doch wenigstens hat er mich nicht vergessen._

_Wem mache ich etwas vor? Ich kann ihn nicht jeden Tag sehen und diesen Blick ertragen. Es schmerzt zu sehr. Was ist schon der Cruccio-Fluch gegen Deine grünen Augen, Harry?_

_Ich muss es schaffen nicht mehr an ihn zu denken. Aber wie? Es ist besser, wenn ich das Abendessen ausfallen lasse. Vielleicht auch das Mittagessen morgen. Dumbledore wird mein Verhalten erklärt haben wollen. Darüber kann ich mir später Gedanken machen. Niemand kann von mir verlangen, dass ich neben einem Mann, der mich so hasst, sitze. Und noch weniger kann jemand verlangen, dass ich neben dem Mann sitze, den ich liebe._

Harry nippte an seinem Tee, der schon lange kalt geworden war. Durch sein Fenster konnte man draußen bereits das erste Dämmern des neuen Tages wahrnehmen. Der Samstag war angebrochen. Aber Harry hätte nicht einmal gemerkt, wenn ein Drache in sein Zimmer geflogen käme. Er versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch es misslang ihm. Er las einfach weiter.

_Ich habe die Feder ausgetauscht. Die alte hatte sich verselbstständigt. Wenn alles nur so leicht auszutauschen wäre. Ich würde die letzten 15 Jahre tauschen, aber es würde sich kein Narr zum Tausch bereit erklären. Was bleibt, als die Tatsachen zu akzeptieren? _

_Es ist schwer sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, aber ich werde es versuchen. Die zehn neuen Slytherinschüler brauchen Aufmerksamkeit, die Quidditchmannschaft wartet auf ihre Trainingstermine, ich könnte auch an einem neuen Zaubertrank arbeiten. Alles was mir dabei hilft, nicht an diesen Harry Potter zu denken, ist mir recht._

_10.09. Der Alltag normalisiert sich. Ich habe ihn seit seiner Ankunft nur ein weiteres Mal gesehen. Es versucht mich ebenso zu meiden, wie ich ihn. Zufällige Treffen sind somit nahezu ausgeschlossen. _

_Das erste Quidditch-Spiel ist angesetzt. Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw. Ich werde die Mannschaft in den nächsten Tagen hart üben lassen. _

/ Ihr habt die Ravenclaws mit 200 Punkten Vorsprung geschlagen. Das Training hat sich ausgezahlt. Und Du warst für mehrere Wochen bei allen Lehrertreffen entschuldigt. Nun ergibt alles einen Sinn./

Das Spiel hatte Snape nicht in seinem Tagebuch festgehalten. Ihm war es einfach nicht wichtig gewesen. Er hatte damals nicht ahnen können, dass in baldiger Zukunft ein gewisser junger Mann mit einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn aus dem Weglassen dieser Zeilen die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen würde.

20.10. _Harry war heute hier in meiner Kammer. Warum hat er mir das ‚Du' angeboten? Warum habe ich es angenommen? Sicher nicht aus dem Anlass, den ich ihm angab. War das ein Anflug der alten Träumereien? Ich bin ein alter Dummkopf. _

_Wie konnte ich im ersten Moment glauben, dass er dem Ruf meiner Gedanken, (die nur durch das unnötige Lesen im Tagebuch entstanden waren,) gefolgt war? _

_Er hat heute vieles gesagt, was ich noch einmal durchdenken muss. Ich schreibe gleich mehr dazu, soviel vorweg; Potter ist wirklich erwachsen geworden._

Die nächste Seite schilderte ihre Unterhaltung vom vorletzten Abend. Nun endlich war Harry bei der letzten Eintragung angelangt.

_Ich dachte, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dass Harry mich hasst, nun weiß ich, dass es viel unerträglicher ist, wen er es nicht tut. Ihm jeden Tag so nahe zu sein, verwirrt meine Sinne. Seine Art bringt mich dazu zu hoffen, dass er einst mehr für mich empfinden könnte. Ich weiß, dass ich mir selber etwas vormache, doch ich kann die Gedanken und meine Träume nicht abstellen. Wir können vielleicht eines Tages Freunde sein, aber seine Freundschaft ist mir nicht genug. In seiner Nähe zu bleiben, würde mich zerstören – in den Warnsinn treiben. _

_Ich sehe keinen Sinn in meinem Bleiben. Ich kann Harry hier nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Es wäre das Beste meine Stelle in Hogwarts aufzugeben. In Durmstrang wird gerade ein fähiger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste gesucht. Welche Ironie. Vielleicht ist das aber auch ein Zeichen. Ich werde morgen mit Dumbledore über meine Entlassung reden._

Schwer atmend schloss Harry das Tagebuch. Er versuchte das Gelesene zu begreifen. Severus liebte ihn? Wie sollte er damit umgehen? Noch nie hat ihn jemand wirklich geliebt. Nicht so. Und nun war es ausgerechnet der Mann, der ihn - und den er - seine gesamte Jugend über gehasst hat. Eines stand fest; seine Liebe konnte Severus besser verbergen als seinen Hass. Oder war er, Harry, nur zu blind gewesen?

/Ich muss unterbewusst etwas gespürt haben. Weshalb sonst suchte ich seit Tagen seine Nähe? Ich hatte angenommen, dass es an meinem Traum lag, aber ich habe mich nie gefragt, was den Traum verursacht hatte./

Das alles wurde Harry zuviel. Er brauchte frische Luft. Ein Spaziergang wäre jetzt genau das Richtige. So verließ er seine Räume und eilte hinaus aus dem Schloss. Doch seine Gedanken waren nicht zurückgeblieben. Sie flogen mit ihm mit. Vielleicht weil er Snapes Notizbuch mitgenommen hatte.

In Gedanken versunken ging Harry Potter immer weiter vom Schloss weg. Als er nach einer halben Stunde aufsah, merkte er, dass er sich bereits nahe Hogsmeade befand. Nun wollte er erst recht nicht umkehren. Es gab einen Ort hier, zu dem er in seiner Situation gehen konnte – die Heulende Hütte. Die Einwohner der kleinen Stadt mieden das alte Haus noch immer, so brauchte Harry keine unwillkommenen Besucher zu fürchten.

Alles in der Hütte war mit zentimeterdickem Staub überzogen. Als Harry die ersten Stufen der alten Treppe erklomm, knarrten diese bedrohlich unter seinen Stiefeln. Kein Platz, an dem man sich wirklich wohl fühlen konnte. Aber es war der ideale Ort, wenn man alleine sein wollte.

Mit dem Zauberstab auf die Treppe unter sich zeigend murmelte Harry: „Reparo" und ging nun sicher auftretend weiter, bis in den oberen Stock.

Hier war alles genau so staubig. Doch der junge Mann störte es kaum. Er begnügte sich damit, mit einem Zauber das alte Sofa, dass an der Wand des Zimmers stand, in dem er einst ein großes Abenteuer durchlebte, zu reinigen und setze sich schließlich drauf. Seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und mit geschlossenen Augen saß Harry fast zwei Stunde so da, und dachte immer wieder über Severus nach, bis ein Geräusch, dass vom Fenster herkam ihn aus den Gedanken riss.

„Hedwig! Wie hast Du mich gefunden?"

Die weiße Eule flog durch das geöffnete Fenster und landete anmutig auf der Sofalehne.

Ihr Besitzer streckte die Hand aus und streichelte das Gefieder seiner langjährigen Begleiterin.

„Ich musste einfach aus Hogwarts raus. In Ruhe über verschiedene Dinge nachdenken. Mein Leben, die Vergangenheit, die Zukunft, die Tatsache, dass Severus mich liebt…"

Plötzlich spreizte die Schneeeule die Flügel und flog mit einem spitzen Schrei herunter. Sekunden später hielten ihre scharfen Klauen eine wehrlose Maus fest, die so unvorsichtig war den Raum ohne Deckung zu durchqueren.

„Mit dieser Reaktion habe ich fast gerechnet.", sagte Harry schmunzelnd und nahm eine andere Position auf dem Sofa ein, um Hedwig nicht beim Frühstück zusehen zu müssen.

„Du bist so grausam, wie du schön bist." Und schon wieder sah der junge Mann im Geist seinen ehemaligen Lehrer vor sich. /Du auch. Aber Deine Grausamkeit ist mir meiner Jugend verschwunden. Vielleicht wird es Zeit sie endgültig zu vergessen oder wenigstens zu verzeihen./ In diesem Augenblick spürte Harry ganz deutlich, dass es bereits nichts mehr zu verzeihen gab. Ihm war so, als hätte er in den letzten 12 Stunden einen anderen Severus kennen gelernt. Einen, der fähig war zu lieben und zu leiden. Und der es vom Herzen bereute, wie er den jungen Potter einst behandelte.

„Hedwig, ich hätte früher nie geglaubt, dass ich mal aufhören würde ihn zu hassen. Wie sich alles ändert. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn eines Tages auch lieben könnte… Vielleicht kann ich das." Seine Gedanken schweiften in die Zukunft und er sah sich abends nach dem Unterricht in sein Quartier hineingehen, wo Severus am Tisch saß und ein Buch las. Doch kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, sah er auf und lächelte Harry zu. „Wie war heute dein Arbeitstag? Wieder unnötig Punkte verteilt?"

„Nicht mehr, als Du abgezogen hast.", erwiderte sein zukünftiges Ich und lächelte seinen Freund ebenfalls an.

Beide Männer sahen zufrieden aus.

Harrys Gedanken schwappten zurück in die Gegenwart. Noch immer hielt das Gefühl der Geborgenheit an. Nie hätte der junge Mann es sich eingestanden, aber er war einsam. Jeder kannte ihn, aber niemand kannte ihn wirklich. Und bereits die Vorstellung jemand würde sich interessieren, wie es ihm geht; ihn vermissen; sich darauf freuen ihn zu sehen, machte ihn glücklich.

Doch das schöne Gefühl hielt nicht lange. Seine Träume mussten der Realität weichen. Harry war, als ob etwas Schweres auf seiner Brust lasten würde.

„Er geht heute noch weg. Für immer! Und er hält es nicht für nötig mit mir darüber zu sprechen. Ich wette, er wird nicht ein mal einen Abschiedsbrief schreiben. Warum auch! Aber ich habe das Recht es zu erfahren. Er hätte mir die Chance geben müssen ihn zu verstehen. Ihn vielleicht zurückzuhalten. Aber bitte! Wenn er nicht will, dann soll er doch verschwinden! Von mir aus, kann er dort hingehen, wo der Wind seinen Besen hinträgt. Und da kann er bleiben! Ich werde bestens ohne ihn auskommen!"

Sein Atem ging stoßweise und sein Herz pochte laut. Nachdem er seiner Wut Luft gemacht hatte, beschloss er die Hüte zu verlassen. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt so bald zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, so machte er sich, mit Hedwig auf der Schulter, auf den Weg zu Fred und Georg, die gerade dabei waren ihren Scherzartikelladen aufzuschließen.

Die beiden freuten sich sehr ihn zu sehen und noch mehr darüber als er ihnen anbot im Laden auszuhelfen. Samstags gab es immer sehr viel zu tun. Im Gegenzug luden sie ihn zum Mittagessen ein. Und Harry nahm die Einladung sehr dankbar an.

So verbrachte der junge Lehrer den ganzen Tag in Hogsmeade. Er versuchte sich so gut wie es ging abzulenken und manchmal gelang es ihm tatsächlich nicht an Severus zu denken. Erst als es Abend wurde, verabschiedete Harry sich von den Zwillingen und machte sich mit seiner Eule auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts.


	6. Die Aussprache

_Kapitel 6 – Die Aussprache_

Es war Abendessenzeit, als Harry das Schloss betrat, weshalb die Eingangshalle menschenleer war. Die Große Halle dagegen war wie immer voller Leben, bereits von außen hörte Harry das Stimmengewirr der Kinder. Er blieb vor der Tür stehen und spähte hinein. Für einen Moment freute er sich aufrichtig, als er Severus am Tisch erblickte. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick wich die Freude einem Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit, denn ihm war klar, dass es nur eine Frage von Stunden war, bis der schwarzhaarige Zauberer für immer aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde.

Deprimiert ging Harry von der Tür fort. Er hatte keine Lust in einer heiteren Gesellschaft den Ahnungslosen zu spielen. Außerdem hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen. Zielstrebig ging er Richtung Kerker.

„Alohomora!" Die Tür zu den Gemächern des Tränkemeisters öffnete sich geräuschlos und ließ den Zauberer hineingehen. Der junge Mann durchschritt den Raum und blieb vor dem Bücherschrank stehen. Aus seiner Robe holte er ein Buch mit einem goldenen Einband und stellte es auf das Regal, von dem er es vor einem Tag entwendet hatte.

Nun, da diese Arbeit erledigt war, machte Harry sich auf den Weg in seine eigenen Räume, um den Schlaf von letzter Nacht nachzuholen. Doch er hatte kaum die Kerker hinter sich gelassen, als er in einem der engen Gänge auf Severus traf.

Am liebsten hätte er sich unsichtbar gemacht, oder wenigstens umgekehrt, aber beides war unmöglich, den Professor Snape hatte ihn bereits gesehen und kam nun langsam auf ihn zu.

„Hast Du nach mir gesucht?", fragte der Tränkemeister mit einer Stimme, die keine Anspannung verriet und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Gang hinter Harry, der in die unteren Geschosse des Schlosses führte.

„Nein.", antwortete der einstige Gryffindor wahrheitsgetreu.

„Ich aber nach Dir." Der ältere Mann klang noch immer entspannt.

„Wirklich? Weshalb denn?" Harry stellte enttäuscht fest, dass er seine Stimme nicht so gut kontrollieren konnte, wie Severus.

„Du hast mir angeboten die Wirkung des Tranken auszuprobieren. Er ist bereits seit heute Mittag fertig."

/Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein? Was erwartete ich zu hören/ „In Ordnung, lass uns Deinen Zaubertrank testen." /Damit Du danach endlich verschwinden kannst., fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Beide Männer machten sich auf den vertrauten Weg zu Severus' Arbeitszimmer. Dort angekommen verlor Slytherins Hauslehrer keine Zeit und reichte seinem jungen Begleiter ein Fläschchen mit hellblauer Flüssigkeit. „Trink das."

Harry zögerte kurz, denn er hatte noch nicht gelernt, diesem Mann zu vertrauen. Auf der anderen Seite kannte er dessen intimen Gedanken der letzten 7 ein Halb Jahre. Schließlich trug er das Fläschchen zum Mund und leerte es in einem Zug.

Das erste was er fühlte, war eine Kälte, die sich in seinem Ganzen Körper ausbreitete und langsam seinem Geist umschloss. Danach wurde sein Atem flacher und er merkte, wie sein Kopf wegen der geringen Luftzufuhr zu schmerzen begann. Er fühlte sich gar nicht gut.  
"Was war da drin?", krächzte Harry schwach. Nur verschwommen nahm er wahr, dass der andere Zauberer ihn zu einem Sessel führe. Zitternd ließ er sich hinein fallen.

„VERITAS" Die Antwort des Tränkemeisters drang durch den Nebel in seinem Kopf durch und plötzlich war das Unwohlsein mit einem Schlag vorbei. Eine Art Wärme breitete sich nun in ihm aus und verdrängte die Kälte. Harry fühlte sich sehr wohl. Das klare Denken war noch nicht wieder vollkommen hergestellt, doch das würde wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit sein.

„Ich hoffe, dass war der unerfreuliche Teil des Tests. Wo ist der Anti-Veritas-Trank?" fragte Harry ungeduldig.

„Ich bringe ihn gleich. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es Dir gut geht."

Die Besorgnis des anderen war deutlich herauszuhören, doch Harry winkte nur ab. „Als ob Dich das wirklich interessiert."

„Wovon redest Du Harry? Ich fürchte, ich kann Dir nicht folgen."

„Stell Dich doch nicht so blöde an, ich weiß, dass du heute noch weggehen wirst. Und mein Befinden ist Dir vollkommen egal!" /Warum habe ich das gesagt? Weil ich Lust dazu hatte. Das ist total verrückt. Mit sich selbst zu reden ist es auch./

„Harry, nein, dass ist es nicht." Für einen Moment schwieg Severus und sah zu Boden, dann ging er vor Harry auf die Knie und sah fragend in dessen grüne Augen. „Du hast das Tagebuch, nicht wahr? Ich hatte mir eingeredet es nur verlegt zu haben."

„Ich habe es nicht mehr. Es befindet sich bereits wieder in Deinem Schrank." Harry sah auf seine Hände. „Es tut mir leid. Bitte glaube mir."

„Ich glaube Dir, weil Du noch immer unter dem Veritas-Zauber stehst."

„Natürlich!" mit der flachen Hand schlug Harry sich auf die Stirn. „Ich hätte Dir sonst nie erzählt, dass ich dein Büchlein hatte. Was willst Du noch wissen? Los, frag mich. Soll es eine Art Rache werden? Hast Du Dir gedacht, wenn ich soviel über Dich weiß, dann hast Du auch ein Recht auf meine wahren Gedanken? War es dass!"

„Nein. Bitte beruhige Dich. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, es Dir zu verabreichen. Aber ich habe mich dagegen entschieden. Weil ich Dich nicht aushorchen wollte, sondern mit Dir reden. Glaubst Du es mir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Harrys Augen schienen an Severus festzukleben.

„Vielleicht solltest Du dann besser gehen. Ich halte Dich hier nicht fest."

Doch der 25jährige blieb reglos auf dem Sessel sitzen.

„Du willst nicht?" leise Hoffnung schwang in der Frage mit

„Nein." Die Antwort kam ohne Zögern.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich Angst habe Dich nicht wieder zu sehen, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

„Du stehst ja noch immer unter dem Veritas-Zauber. Ich bringe Dir den Gegentrank." Der ältere Mann machte Anstallten aufzustehen, doch ein fester Griff am Arm hinderte ihn daran.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ohne den Zauber mit Dir reden könnte. Es tut weh. Aber Du hast wirklich ein Recht auf meine Gedanken, weil ich deine… kenne... gestohlen habe."

„Bist Du Dir sicher, Harry?"

„Ja, frage, was immer Du willst."

„Wieso hast Du mein Tagebuch mitgenommen?"

„Ich las den letzten Absatz und wollte verstehen, warum Du wegen mir Hogwarts verlassen willst."

„Hast Du es verstanden?" Severus' Blick blieb an seinen Händen haften. Er schaffte es nicht Harry bei dieser Frage in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich habe es verstanden. Ja." Auch Harrys Blick suchte sich ein neues Ziel und blieb auf einem Landschaftsbild ruhen. „Ich wünschte, Du würdest nicht weggehen."

„Ich kann nicht bleiben. Wie soll ich das hier täglich durchstehen?"

„Mit meiner Hilfe." Harry umschloss mit seinen Händen Severus' Hand und ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut.

„Du…, du kannst mir nicht helfen."

„Ich kann es versuchen.", flüsterte der Junge Mann.

Severus neigte sich ein wenig nach vorne, schloss die Augen und küsste den Mann, den er liebte leicht auf die Lippen.

Harry hatte nicht mal die Zeit es zu begreifen, geschweige den die Augen zu schließen. „Was war das?"

„Verzeih mir, ich wollte wissen wie Du schmeckst, bevor ich …"

Doch Harry wusste bereits, was sein ehemaliger Lehrer ihm sagen wollte „Du willst trotzdem nach Durmstrang?"

„Ja. Ich muss."

„Du willst, wolltest Du sagen."

„Begreife es doch endlich, ich kann nicht weiter so leben wie bisher."

„Ich weiß. Es würde dich zerstören, Tag für Tag in meiner Nähe zu sein. Doch nur, solange Du darauf hoffen würdest, dass ich mal mehr für Dich empfinden könnte als Freundschaft."

„Du hast mein Tagebuch aufmerksam gelesen." So viel Bitterkeit lag in diesen Worten.

"Was ist, wenn Du nicht mehr hoffen würdest?"

„Deine Freundschaft ist viel wert, doch…"

„Psss." Harry legte einen Zeigefinder auf die Lippen des Zauberers. „Davon rede ich nicht. Ich meine, was ist, wenn Du nicht mehr hoffen brauchst?" Langsam nahm Harry den Finger wieder weg, doch bevor Severus zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, schloss er die Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Es fühlte sich so anders an, als Frauen zu küssen. Aber trotzdem gut. Es war prickelnd. Und als Harry einige Sätze aus dem Tagebuch einfielen, intensivierte er ohne darüber nachzudenken die liebevolle Berührung. Zögernd begann Severus den Kuss zu erwidern. Ganz vorsichtig liebkosten seine Lippen die des anderen.

Es dauerte einige Minuten eher Harry die Augen öffnete und sich lächelnd zurück in den Sessel lehnte." Das war schön." Hauchte er.

„Spielst Du mit mir?" Slytherins Hauslehrer klang sehr ernst.

„Nein.", erwiderte der ehemalige Gryffindorschüler nicht weniger ernsthaft.

Severus sah den jungen Mann eine Weile wortlos an. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken.

„Veritas-Trank, weißt Du noch? Ich kann nicht lügen."

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie viel Du für mich tatsächlich empfinden kannst."

Harry lächelte nun schon wieder. „Frage mich doch einfach. Was hast Du schon zu verlieren."

Der ältere Professor schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich kann nicht."

„Angst vor der Antwort, Snape?", der jüngere sah ihn herausfordern an.

„Ich habe vor nichts Angst, Potter." Prof. Snape lächelte nun auch. „OK, Du hast gewonnen." Er stand auf und schritt herüber zu seinem Kamin. Harry Potter erhob sich ebenfalls und folge ihm, blieb jedoch einige Schritte hinter dem Tränkemeister stehen. Seine Gedanken schienen immer noch von einem Schleier bedeckt, doch jedes Mal wenn eine Frage gestellt wurde, wurde sein Verstand klar und sein Mund sprach das aus, was sein Gehirn dachte. Was natürlich Dank dem Zauber immer die Wahrheit war. So war es auch dieses Mal, als Severus, der noch immer am Kamin mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, die Frage aussprach: „Könntest Du Dir vorstellen, mehr für mich zu empfinden als Freundschaft?"

„Ja."

„Könntest Du mich vielleicht lieben?"

„Ja."

Nun drehte sich der Professor doch um. „Kannst Du mich lieben Harry?"

„Ja." Die Antworten kamen von alleine, Harry brauchte darüber nicht nachzudenken. Er betrachtete fasziniert die schwarzen Augen.

„Wieso bist Du Dir so sicher?" Severus verringerte den Abstand um einen Schritt.

„Weil ich bereits dabei bin mich in Dich zu verlieben." Der junge Mann ging ebenfalls einen Schritt dem anderen entgegen.

Der Tränkemeister griff in die Tasche seiner Robe und holte ein weiteres Fläschchen heraus. „Es wir Zeit für den Gegentrank."

„Du hattest es die ganze Zeit bei Dir?" ungläubig sah der 25jährige sich das kleine Gefäß an.

„Es war mir entfallen. Nun nimm es schon."

Unsicher trank Harry den Gegentrank. Das Gefühl des Rausches ließ etwas nach, aber ansonsten passierte gar nichts. „Frage mich etwas. Ich will wissen, ob es gewirkt hat."

„Hast Du Angst vor der Zukunft?"

„Nein." Nachdenklich schob Harry das Fläschchen in seine Robe „Es scheint tatsächlich zu funktionieren."

Severus schloss mit einem Schritt die restliche Entfernung zwischen Ihnen und legte seine Arme fest um den jungen Körper. „Ich habe auch Angst. Aber noch mehr vor einer Zukunft ohne Dich."

Unsicher doch genau so fest erwiderte Harry die Umarmung. „Bedeutet das, dass Du bleibst?", fragte er leise.

Statt einer Antwort bekam er einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

ENDE


End file.
